


Pleasant

by JesseTheComet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Surprise Engagment, That's a new tag, and a tiny bit of angst, go read that, it's sad, make it happen people, sequel to warmth, this is just pure fluff, this one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: John and Sherlock return home, after three long years.





	Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Sherlock story, and it's a sequel to the first. This one is a tiny bit longer, and a whole lot happier! I wrote this in English class, oops. Also posted to my tumblr, notsogrumpjesse!

John waits until they’re in 221B to break down. Of course he followed Sherlock back after the disaster at the restaurant. He knew, that eventually, he would calm down. And then he would have to weigh his options. Did he still love Sherlock? It had been almost three years. John snorts. Of course he still loved Sherlock. He would love Sherlock until the day he died. He just didn’t want to hurt Mary. Mary. Beautiful Mary. The woman he was considering to marry. He sighs. No matter how much he loved Mary, Sherlock would always come first.

They say hello to Mrs.Hudson, and head upstairs. The silence is overbearing in the flat. Until John explodes, that is. “You idiot!” He yells, grabbing a nearby newspaper and smacking Sherlock with it. “John!” The man calls out in shock. “You stupid..!” John doesn’t even finish his sentence, smacking Sherlock across the head with the paper. Sherlock grabs his head, sighing. “Calm down, John.” John feels frustration build in him at the words.

“Calm down?! Calm down?! Three years, Sherlock! Three years!” He tires himself out, arms hanging limply at his sides. He drops the newspaper. Feels the tears burn at the back of his eyes. “All I needed was a sign..anything.” He tries to swallow the tears, but they fall anyway. “I wouldn’t have moved on if I knew..”

“John..I’m not asking you to give up anything you currently have.” John sighs. “You can’t expect me not to. I would never put you through that pain, even if you are a bastard.” He gives a small smile through his tears. Sherlock doesn’t say anything, bringing him into his arms. John sighs happily at the warmth he provides. John weeps when Sherlock wraps his long coat around him, as he had done in their first embrace. He puts his hands around his waist, basking in the feeling of being close to him.

There are no words. For the first time in three years, there is no sadness. Only joy. This was where he belonged. Wrapped up in his lover’s arms, in the middle of their flat. The rain puddling outside their window, traffic going up and down the streets. “When was the last time you ate?” John mumbles into his shoulder, eyes closing. “Hm..I do believe it was roughly three days ago.” That earns him a smack on the shoulder. John hurries to the kitchen. “I’m ordering take-away. Sit down and...do something.” He messages Angelo, asking him to bring up some wedding soup and some alfredo. “There.”

He’s pleased with himself, sitting on the arm of the chair Sherlock was sat at. There’s a small snort of laughter and he is brought into Sherlock’s lap. John makes a sound similar to a giggle, leaning back and kissing Sherlock’s cheek. He inhales the unmistakable scent of Sherlock’s cologne. It reminds him of blueberries and rain on the pavement. “I’ve missed you, John Watson.” Sherlock mumbles, running a hand through his own curls. “I’ve missed you too, Sherlock.” He is struck with a brilliant idea.

“Sherlock..how long will you be in London?” He asks, hand ghosting over Sherlock’s. “For the rest of my life, I suppose.” John smiles, reaching into his pocket. “Well..would you..ahem.” He clears his throat. He’s nervous. “This was supposed to be for someone else, but. You know how it is.” That makes Sherlock chuckle. “Would you like to spend the rest of that life with me?” He pulls out the ring box, presenting the diamond ring to Sherlock. Sherlock doesn’t look surprised. Bastard probably already knew when he stopped to take a breath. Sherlock kisses the ring. “Of course, John.” It was unique, in their own way. It wasn’t in a fancy restaurant. It was in their tiny flat on Baker Street. Their home. And even if they decided not to get married, John had a feeling they both knew that the ring was enough.

“Uh- that’s- that’s great.” His face is flushed from the little kiss on his fingertips. Sherlock sits back, holding his right hand up. “Come on, now, aren’t you supposed to put it on me?” John genuinely laughs, nodding and taking the ring out. He slides it on Sherlock’s long, thin finger. It is a little loose. “Ah.” He says. “Well, it was fit for a woman.” Sherlock laughs, putting it onto his middle finger. It’s snug. “We’ll have it fixed in the morning.”

It’s perfect. They have take-away and watch bad telly. John is actuely aware of the way the ring on Sherlock’s middle finger gleams in the light. It’s beautiful, and so is he.


End file.
